Mission : découvrir le secret d'Eren
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: OS ! Lorsqu'une fois de plus, Eren décline l'invitation pour sortir avec ses amis après le lycée, tous se demandent quel est ce secret que cache l'adolescent et décident de le découvrir coûte que coûte !


**Résumé :** OS ! Lorsqu'une fois de plus, Eren décline l'invitation pour sortir avec ses amis après le lycée, tous se demandent quel est ce secret que cache l'adolescent et décident de le découvrir coûte que coûte !

Petit OS tous mignon pour passer le temps en jouant les tuberculeuses dans mon lit ! Bon appétit !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

« Eh ! Eren ! » Appela Connie qui, avec Sasha, Jean et Marco, attendaient ce dernier juste devant les portes du lycée de Shiganshina. « On va boire un coup en ville, tu viens ? »

Détournant son regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, Armin, petit blond aux yeux bleus et Mikasa, jeune asiatique à l'expression stoïque, le jeune brun posa ses yeux bleu-verts sur le petit groupe qui attendait sa réponse.

Connie, plus petit de tous, tenait entre ses doigts emmêlés la main de sa petit amie Sasha dont la bouche était occupée à dévorer un pauvre cookie sans défense. Elle ne changeait jamais. Jean, alias tête de cheval, grimaça mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient amis ce n'était pas pour rien. Il était aussi aidé par Marco qui lui souriait pour l'encourager à être sage pour une fois en compagnie d'Eren. Il l'aimait trop pour son propre bien.

« Eh, désolé les gars. » commença Eren en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné, tique dont il avait quelque peu de mal à se débarrasser. « Mais j'ai un autre truc de prévus cet aprem. »

Alors que la plupart soupiraient, déçus que leur ami décline une fois de plus leur invitation, ce fut Armin qui la reprit, souhaitant également passé un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

« Oh aller, tu peux bien venir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortit entre potes. »

Un petit sourire désolé étirait les lèvres d'Eren alors qu'il se tournait vers le petit blond. Ce dernier avait raison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de ses amis. Six mois pour être précis. Depuis ce fameux jour où Eren perdit tragiquement ses parents dans un stupide accident de voiture. Le jeune brun avait eu du mal à surmonter l'épreuve, se morfondant, broyant sans cesse du noir, se plongeant dans une dépression sans nom qui dura trois long mois. Trois long et interminable mois aux yeux de tous ses amis qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

Puis, tout changea. Du jour au lendemain, Eren était redevenu celui que tous avaient connu : le joyeux et bagarreur Eren qui fonce tête baissé sans réfléchir et qui est animé par une détermination sans faille. Personnes ne sut ni ne sait encore la raison de ce brusque changement qui avait sortit leur ami du spleen qui l'avait submergé. Mais tous se doutaient que cela avait un trop gros rapport avec le fait que l'adolescent de dix sept ans qu'il était passait son temps en ville, soit disant parce qu'il avait un truc à faire. Sans parler des week-end qu'il passait dehors, ne rentrant que rarement chez lui.

« Non, vraiment, désolé. Une prochaine fois peut-être. » S'excusa de nouveau Eren avant de commencer à s'éloigner en agitant sa main dans un au revoir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que ce dernier fut hors de porté que Jean prit la parole.

« Je serais curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui est si important pour qu'Eren en arrive à nous oublier nous. »

La plupart hochait la tête alors que, d'un commun accord, tous se mirent en route pour la ville. L'opération '' découvrir le secret d'Eren Jäger '' commençait.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Eren descendit du bus, souriant sans se douter qu'un groupe de six personnes le suivaient à la trace et ce, sans le perdre de vue une seul fois. Sans attendre, l'adolescent se mit en marche, regardant successivement son portable ainsi que les alentours, comme si il attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« Je pense qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. » chuchota Sasha en enfournant un morceau de chocolatine dans sa bouche, faisant soupirer Jean qui roula des yeux face à son amie.

Là, ils virent Eren s'arrêter au centre d'une place, regardant autour de lui avec un léger froncement de sourcil, inquiet ? Puis, à la surprise général, il virent un homme, plus petit qu'Eren, habillé d'un jean moulant bleu nuit ainsi que d'une veste en cuir noir le rejoindre. Bien qu'étant à une certaines distance, tous pouvaient voir sa peau pâle, ses cheveux coupés dans un style undercut noir et ses yeux gris intimidant qui accompagnaient son expression blasé voir froide qui ne semblait en rien perturber leur ami qui, au contraire, vit son visage illuminé d'un grand sourire.

« Levi. » Fut la seule chose que dit Eren alors que l'homme vint se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, sans un mot avant d'ensuite prendre l'adolescent par la main.

Eren entremêla aussitôt ses doigts aux siens pour le suivre sans protester, s'éloignant de ses amis qui n'eurent même pas l'idée de continuer à le suivre. Maintenant ils savaient pourquoi Eren ne passait plus de temps avec eux. Il avait en effet rencontré quelqu'un.

« Je savais pas qu'Eren était gay ! » S'exclama Connie en se tournant vers Marco qui souriait gentiment en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis surtout surpris que quelqu'un ait voulut de lui. » fit Jean alors que Marco fronçait les sourcils en le réprimandent doucement.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez remarqué ? » intervint pour la première fois Mikasa, attirant l'attention de tous sur elle.

« Non quoi ? » demanda Armin pour tous le monde.

« L'homme que fréquente Eren, il est plus vieux que lui. Beaucoup plus vieux. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu le connais ? » fit Sasha après avoir avalé son gâteau.

« Non, mais ça ce voit qu'il est plus vieux ! »

« Bah, c'est pas bien grave. Si ça peut lui permettre d'être heureux. » fini par conclure Armin en se tournant vers là où Eren et l'homme étaient partis, rougissant aussitôt.

Voyant sa réaction, tous suivirent son regard pour avoir à peu prêt la même réaction de gêne en découvrant leur ami embrassant, avec la langue, le dénommé Levi qui ne c'était pas gêné pour glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt.


End file.
